Allesandra Cullen
'''Allesandra Cullen (born Alexandra Sophia Cullen) is the daughter of Matthew and Lidiya Cullen . She is world famous as the Volturi Princess because she was kidnapped and murdered as a child and eighty years later resurrected.'' She is the first known creature to be resurrected successfully and to come back more powerful than before. She is also immortal. Personality and Description Allesandra was very sweet as a child but also a bit spoilt. She got what she wanted and knew how to get away with things. After her death she was a bit taken back and became withdrawn having to live with the memories of how she died. These couldnt be taken away from her by her father because of her immunity to gifts so she learnt to live with it. Her experiences shaped who she became as a woman. She is still sweet as an adult but only to people she cares about, she embraces her Princess status and popularity around the vampire world and uses it to her advantage. She acts almost like a 'queen bee' of the vampire world and anyone who meets her are always in awe of her. She, other than her parents and grandmother is one of the most famous people, even above the Cullens. She is fiercely protective and tells her father that no one could actually get to her unless she wanted. She is also quick to love as she fell for her husband Jonathan in a week. Allesandra is beautiful both as a child and adult. she has brown/blonde hair that darkened as she got older and has a captivating personality that makes everyone want to be her friend. She is also incredibly powerful, both with her gift and with her status as Matthew Cullen's daughter and The Volturi Princess. Name Allesandra was named after her grandfather, Aleksander Balev and her paternal aunt,Sophia Cullen. Both Allesandra and her brother were given two variant names, an English name and an Italian name (Alexandra and Allesandra). The English name is used only by family and close friends, where as the Italian name is their public and Volturi name. Allesandra prefers her Italian name over her English name, where as with her brother its the other way around. Her nickname is 'Alle' pronounced 'A-lay' not 'Allie'. This is the Italian pronunciation not the English. Although Allesandra is married she does not use her husbands surname, she is famous for being a Cullen and whilst legally she has his surname she doesn't go by it. She is often named 'Princess' or the 'Volturi Princess' for her fame after her death and being the daughter of Matthew. This is mostly linked to her resurrection and immunities as Benjamin and Asta are not often referred to as Prince or Princess. Abilities Allesandra possessed no abilities at birth other than the regular hybrid abilties. She had no supernatural ability that her parents or family were aware of. After her resurrection eighty years later Allesandra obtained the abiltiy of pyrokinesis. This is most likely because she died from fire, the moon pool gifted her with immunity to fire and complete control over it. Allesandra also possesses the ability of immunity to a great number of abilities, all mental and most physical. The only known exception so far is Jonathan Butler 's ability of ice. Allesandra is immortal, she cannot be dismembered or burnt or destroyed. Just like her grandmother Esther . Death and Resurrection Allesandra died 4 April 2051 at just seven months old, she was burnt alive by her fathers enemy. See The Story of Allesandra Cullen of the Volturi . Allesandra was resurrected by the witch Darcy and her grandmother Esther in 2132. See Living in Paradise . Early History We dont know much about the early life of Allesandra other than that she was very loved, spoilt and the 'princess' of the Volturi. She was only a baby during her early life before her death and was barely 7 years old physically when she died. She was used to getting what she wanted and had her family wrapped around her little finger. She loved her big brother Benjamin a lot and he found it extremely hard when she was gone from his life. The Story of Allesandra Cullen of the Volturi This story is based on her abduction and murder. Although the story is told about Allesandra she is barely in it at all. She appears at the beginning as a young child unable to sleep and again at the end as she is burnt alive. Allesandra dies in this story and we see an angel statue created in her honour on the grounds of the Volturi Castle. Living in Paradise Allesandra is first mentioned in this story. A short version of The Story of Allesandra Cullen of the Volturi is told to Lexi upon joining the Cullens. After hearing the story of Allesandra, Lexi decides to take Allesandra's 'american' name, Alexandra to honour her after her death. A year later Allesandra is resurrected in this story at the Italy Moon Pool. Forever Legends Allesandra hasnt played a part in this story. It was mentioned in chapter 3 that she was at the meeting about Liana and with Jonathan. Edward says that shes barely involved with anything but when she is its only with important things. Minor Stories and One-Shots Making Memories Allesandra appears in Making Memories in three chapters. We first meet her after her resurrection in the first chapter, she goes to visit her best friend Avia Cullen and meets Elizabeth, Izellah and Lexi. She has a POV chapter where she meets her mate Jonathan Butler and appears in Tranquility as its about her brother and Lexi. Relationships Matthew Cullen (father) Matthew is very protective of Allesandra. He is shown in the story of Allesandra that he is very loving and protective and that Allesandra loves him very much. He tries to rescue her after her kidnap and fails. Matthew goes into deep depression after her death. After her resurrection Allesandra is shown to be under almost constant surveillance by Matthew or his guards. Matthew is scared of losing her again and gets angry when he goes against his rules. Allesandra sometimes hates that her father is so protective and wants more freedom but at the same time understands his fears and tries to assure him she'll be okay. Lidiya Balev (mother) Allesandra loves her mother very much and feels guilty when she makes her worry. Lidiya went through a very tough time and became depressed after Allesandra's death. Allesandra loves her mother very much and tries not to go against her wishes because of this. Benjamin Cullen (brother) Allesandra and Benjamin are very close siblings. Allesandra's death changed Benjamin and he became cold hearted and withdrawn. Her resurrection made him slightly happier but he was still worried he was going to lose her again. Benjamin is extremely protective of her and often gets angry if people threaten her or someone he doesnt like goes near her. Allesandra is one of the only people that can calm him down when hes angry, the other being his mate, Lexi. Benjamin's blood was used to bring her back. Esther (grandmother) Esther and Allesandra are close and Esther is a mentor to Allesandra. When Allesandra is angry or upset, Esther is often one of the people to calm her and talk to her. Allesandra loves her grandmother very much and idolises her too. Allesandra would love to be like her. Esther loves her granddaughter very much and spent years and travelled the world to find a solution to Allesandra's death. Jonathan Butler (husband/mate) At first Allesandra didnt like Jonathan at all, during that time he went by the name of Ryker to hide his identity as Harvey Butlers son. Jonathan has the opposite of Allesandra's power. He can manifest ice and control it. Upon their first meeting Jonathan and Allesandra fought with their abilities, neither of them winning the fight before Matthew Cullen stopped it. Jonathan was brought back to the Volturi headquarters and put on trial. Allesandra saved Jonathan from persecution on the grounds of not liking the way her father did things. He later breaks free and he and Allesandra run away. Allesandra decides to go back home, leaving Jonathan free to run. When returning she is scared of what her family would do to him so she claims hes her mate. He was brought back under Allesandra's protection. They later get to know each other and eventually fall in love. Avia Cullen (best friend) Avia is Allesandra's best friend. Avia went to visit the Volturi and met Allesandra the first time then. They immediately became friends and bonded over their single status. Although their personalities are so different they seemed to match each other perfectly. Avia and Allesandra visit each other many times from then on and always call each other with their problems. Lexi, Elizabeth and Izellah Cullen (close friends) Allesandra first meets the girls in Making Memories, she immediately becomes close friends with them as she shows them around London and gets to know them. The girls all heard about Allesandra throughout their lives and always wanted to meet her. Allesandra is sort of the leader of the group and the girls often follow her in what she wants to do. She also loves them very much and would help them with anything they wanted. They are by her side when Jonathan is on trial and give her the idea to claim Jonathan as her mate. Trivia *Allesandra is the only other character except Renesmee that has a published story with her name in the title. Esther has a blog story but not a published story on FanFiction. *Allesandra was supposed to stay dead and be the ultimate loss of the Cullens, BNC later regretted this and decided to find a way to bring her back. *Allesandra has FanFictions created of her. Appearances and Chapter POVs The Story of Allesandra Cullen of the Volturi (Main) *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 Living in Paradise *Chapter 3 (First mentioned) *Chapter 6 (mentioned) *Chapter 7 (mentioned) *Chapter 9 (mentioned) *Chapter 10 (mentioned) *Chapter 11 (appears) Living in Paradise: Making Memories (Main) *Chapter 1 (appears) *Chapter 2 (POV) *Chapter 3 (mentioned) *Chapter 4 (appears) Forever Legends *Chapter 3 (appears) Category:BNC Category:Generation 5 Category:Cullens Category:Volturi Category:Luna Bambini Category:Complete Category:Balevs Category:Hybrids (family)